


Marked

by TristisChimaeram



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring, Confusion, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Calling, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Marking, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristisChimaeram/pseuds/TristisChimaeram
Summary: Chloe shows up to Lucifer's penthouse, determined to get over him by sleeping with him, but our favourite Devil doesn't react the way she expected
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 52
Kudos: 353





	1. First Times

Lucifer walked down the steps from his bedroom. It was a stunning Saturday and he had slept well into the day. It was almost lunch time. Despite his plan to stay in and mess around with a house guest he could invite over, Lucifer was dressed in his black suit, his pockets square folded and tucked into perfection. He knew it was Chloe’s day off and they wouldn’t be called in for a case, so he began running through a list of people he could invite over as he leaned on the bar.

The ping of the elevator door opening cut him out of his thoughts. Chloe Decker entered dressed in a white button-down blouse and blue jeans. Her hair was out loose in a golden halo around her accentuated features. Lucifer looked up to her in surprise. Chloe smiled softly. Her eyes held a calculated expression like she was fighting some internal battle.

“Detective,” Lucifer greeted in delighted surprise, “What are you doing here? Please don’t tell me we have a case.” Chloe smiled and shook her head. She stayed silent as she slowly walked over to the bar he stood at, still watching him.

“Is everything alright?” Lucifer asked curiously. He watched her carefully, trying to understand what was going on in her head.

“I… don’t know,” she answered, “I’m just… trying to figure out what to do.” Lucifer’s confusion grew.

“Detective, are you debating what part of me you want to do?” Lucifer asked seductively, leaning forward a little. Chloe’s lips flickered with a smile.

“Something like that.”

Lucifer’s face morphed into one of surprise, thrown off by her answer. Without explaining, Chloe casually walked past him towards his piano. Lucifer quickly gathered himself.

“Did my ears deceive me, or did you just agree with me?” Lucifer asked, following her carefully. Chloe hummed an acknowledgement, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. She traced the glossy black piano top. Lucifer grabbed his drink and watched her. She did a lap around the piano, tracing it as Lucifer watched. She stopped in front of him as he took a sip out of his drink.

“Let’s have sex,” she stated bluntly. Lucifer’s eyes widened as he spat his drink back out into his glass, falling into a coughing fit. Chloe’s eyes widened and reached to pat his back. When Lucifer composed himself, he looked down at his partner in bewilderment. He put his drink down on the piano top and turned to Chloe.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Lucifer asked in shock. Chloe sighed.

“Have. Sex. With. Me.”

Lucifer couldn’t control the furrow of his brows or the incoherent stammering that escaped his mouth. Was he dreaming? Yes, that was probably it. Chloe Decker would never sleep with him. Before he could contemplate any further, Chloe leaned up and smashed her lips against his. Lucifer gasped, hands instinctively going to her waist to settle them both. He melted into the kiss as it began to build in passion and lust. Chloe guided him backwards to his bedroom. Lucifer’s hands wandered up her back to her loose hair, tangling his fingers in it. He stepped backwards up the steps with ease as her tongue slipped into his mouth hungrily. His tongue came out to fight with hers, both struggling to find dominance.

The back of Lucifer’s knees hit the bed. He pulled back with a growl and grabbed her hips, guiding her down onto the bed. He came tumbling down after her, pressing his body against hers. It was when she bit his lower lip harshly did her pull back with a gasp. This was not a dream! What was happening? She tried to reach for him, but Lucifer pulled back again, trying to decipher the mystery of Chloe Decker.

“Hang on, what’s happening?” Lucifer asked, “What brought all this on?” Chloe observed him for a moment.

“What? I’m not good enough for you?”

Lucifer’s eyes widened.

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous,” Lucifer scowled at her, still half on top of her, “I just don’t understand why you suddenly agreed to sleep with me.” Chloe sighed.

“You’ve been trying to get in my pants since day one,” Chloe began, “and then… that whole Candy thing happened… I just want to put it behind me so I can move on.” Lucifer’s brows furrowed.

“Look, we’ll both get something out of this,” she tried, “I get to humour this thing between us and get it over and done with. You get to tick me off your list of conquests. Then, you’ll stop trying to sleep with me at work.” Lucifer couldn’t fight of the pang of hurt her words caused him.

“Is that really what you think of me?” Lucifer couldn’t help the hint of anger creeping into his voice, “You think that you’re just some woman on my _list?”_

“Well, no,” Chloe shook her head, “We’re friends, but we can be friends that slept together in the past during a meaningless fling.” Another sting of pain. Lucifer pushed off her and sat on the edge of his bed, facing away from her. How could she think so little of him? Chloe sat up in confusion.

“Lucifer, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything,” she began softly, “I just thought this would be healthy… for both of us. Get each other out of our systems, you know?” Lucifer didn’t know. Why was she suddenly interested in moving on? Then it him – Marcus Pierce. It had to be him.

“Are you drunk?” Lucifer turned to her. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“No,” she scowled, “I’m completely sober and I won’t hate you or never speak to you again if you grant me this.” Somehow, that made it worse.

“Oh! I know,” Chloe exclaimed, “We can make this an official favour you grant. I’ll owe you one after.” Lucifer’s mouth dropped open – she couldn’t be serious. He didn’t want her to owe him anything.

“No, no favours,” Lucifer snapped, “I’ll sleep with you, but you don’t owe me anything.” Chloe was surprised but nodded. Lucifer shuffled over to her.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, “You have no obligation to humour this – as you put it – I can… I can stop trying to get in your pants. It’ll be strictly professional if it makes you this uncomfortable.” Lucifer looked into her eyes, trying to find her bluff. His own eyes tried to tell her to say no and leave.

“I’m sure,” she nodded. Lucifer hid his disappointment at her answer. He sighed and leaned forward to capture her lips again, but she put a hand on his chest.

“Are _you_ sure you want to do this?” she asked, eyeing him worriedly. Truth was that Lucifer wanted her. The tent in his pants was evidence enough of this, but it felt wrong sleeping with her under these conditions. He wanted to grant her this… even if it hurt him. He plastered on a fake smirk.

“Like you said – I have to tick you of my list somehow,” Lucifer nodded. He tried to hide the bitter and offended note in his voice as best he could. Chloe clearly bought his answer and leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Lucifer responded to her lips, trying to push his noisy thoughts out of his head. Chloe’s hands came up and roamed his body as he brought himself back down onto her; Chloe on her back, him on top. There was no denying his need for her, but every kiss, every touch, every rub of her body against his came with the afterthought of ‘never again’. Chloe pushed him back a fraction to look at him.

“Hey, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” she stroked the stubble on his face. Of course he wanted to. He just wished this weren’t so bittersweet. If this were what she truly desired then, he would do everything he could to fulfill her.

“I want you, Chloe,” Lucifer’s finger burned the path of her cheekbone.

‘ _I just wish you wanted me for a different reason,’_ he thought to himself. He pushed it aside and pressed his lips to hers again. His hand drifted between them, unbuttoning her shirt as it snuck lower. When her blouse fell open, he kept his gaze steadily on her face. She nodded, giving him permission to move lower. He let out a shaky breath and let his eyes drift to her chest. A simple black bra covered her breasts. Chloe watched him carefully, taking in the tenderness of his eyes, the shaking of his breath, the softness of his touch as he let his shaking fingertips graze down her chest to the waistband of her jeans.

Chloe reached up and pushed off his suit jacket. Lucifer let her ease it off him and didn’t pay it any mind as it crumpled to the floor. He watched her in silence as she unbuttoned his shirt. She looked like she didn’t want to meet his eyes, concentrating very hard on something. When the buttons came undone, her fingers trailed up the way they came, searing his skin. He whimpered at her touch and leaned forward to catch her lips.

They worked his shirt onto the floor next to his suit jacket. He pulled off her to attach himself to her neck. He began to suck on her neck. Chloe squirmed in pleasure but pushed Lucifer off gently. Lucifer pulled back with a whimper, panting.

“No marking, Lucifer,” Chloe shook her head. Lucifer’s shoulder’s slumped. He had never been interested in marking anyone, but this was a special case. Maybe if he did, it would force them both to hold onto the memory of their flame for longer. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing in her scent.

“Please?” he begged, eyes closed in arousal and pleasure, “I… I won’t leave them anywhere you can’t cover up.” Chloe blinked in surprise. The desperate tone in his voice made her nod.

“Okay,” she whispered. Lucifer dropped down and started kissing languidly down her chest. He sucked on the skin around the outline of her bra. Chloe moaned at the heat of his tongue.

“Lucifer,” she moaned. Lucifer moaned himself at the sound of his name on her lips. He rutted into her leg frantically. His hand laced behind her back and released the clasp of her bra. He pulled it off of her. She arched her back into the cooler air. Lucifer was quite certain he wasn’t breathing. Chloe felt him gawking and made to cover her chest, but he grabbed her forearms tenderly.

“Don’t,” he shook his head, “You’re stunning.” He pushed her arms down onto the bed. Chloe watched in wonder at the adoration and desire in his eyes. Lucifer let his hands roam her upper body before dropping down and taking a soft, pink nipple into his mouth. Chloe keened at the attention she was receiving, lacing her fingers into his hair. Lucifer’s hand came up and gave attention to the neglected nipple. He switched between both, trying to prolong the moment as long as he could. His head was spinning from their proximity and his arousal. If this was never going to happen again, he had to make the most of it.

He sucked marks down her body, biting and licking until he reached the waistband of her jeans. He looked up to her for permission. She nodded stroking a hand through his hair. Lucifer leaned into the contact, purring in pleasure.

His nimble fingers undid the button and pulled down the zip at a slow pace. He dug his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and slid them down her legs slowly. Chloe kicked off her shoes as the legs of jeans came to her ankles. Lucifer slipped the clingy material off her along with her socks and dropped them on the floor behind him. He crawled back up to her, hovering over her. His eyes dragged down her body, eyeing the black cotton panties she wore. Her hips bucked up to find some kind of friction.

Desperate to relieve her, Lucifer kissed back down her torso, pausing to leave as many marks as he could. When he got to the waistband of her panties, he nipped at the skin above, running his tongue over it to soothe the sharp pangs of pain. Chloe whimpered and fisted the sheets. Lucifer moved down her front to gaze at her covered sex.

Unable to resist, he pressed his nose forward onto her sex, breathing in her arousal. Chloe moaned shifting her hips against his nose for relief. Lucifer nipped her inner thigh in admonishment and held her hips down, making her whine. His fingers slid into the waistband of her final layer of clothing and pulled it down her long legs. Lucifer made sure to keep his eyes off her opening, building up the anticipation. He dropped her panties on the floor next to her jeans. Chloe watched him crawl back up to her opening. His breath hitched at the sight of her, glistening, bare and perfect.

Chloe squirmed in discomfort at his staring. Lucifer reprimanded himself internally for making her uncomfortable. His eyes went up and locked with Chloe’s.

“Relax,” he breathed, kissing her inner thigh. Chloe smiled a little as he began kissing up her leg to the crease of her thigh. His fingers splayed against her pelvis bone, holding her down just before he went down and pressed a kiss to her swollen lips. She gasped and tried to buck up, but she couldn’t move. Her fingers found purchase in his dishevelled hair as he licked up her folds.

He licked at her feverishly before attaching himself to her clit. He sucked on it sensuously driven by her wild moans.

“Lucifer!”

He grinned against her and continued to lavish her. He nipped at her bundle of nerves gently and soothed the bite with more licks. He held her down with one hand and slipped his now free hand down to her opening. He slipped his tongue in and out of her as he massaged her inner thigh. Chloe threw her head back and pulled at his hair.

“Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer!” she panted. Her gaze drifted down and locked with his dark, lusty eyes. She moaned at the intensity of his gaze. Lucifer’s hand came down to her opening and slipped one finger into her opening. She yelled out in pleasure as he stretched her out and stroked the spongy spot on her inner walls that drove her crazy. He doubled his efforts with his tongue and slipped a second finger into her, stroking that same spot.

“Lucifer!” she gasped at all the sensations pleasuring her. She could feel herself climbing closer to her high. She began slurring gibberish, edging them both on. Lucifer moaned against her, sending vibrations straight to her clit. He quickened his movements, desperate for her release. He held her down harder as her excitement and movement grew. He rubbed himself into the mattress trying to relieve his throbbing erection.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, _please!”_ she begged, tugging his hair hard. Lucifer growled against her and pressed himself harder against her. Chloe screamed out in pleasure as the coil in her belly snapped. Her high washed over her as she trembled and shook with pleasure. Lucifer drove her through it, licking and massaging her sex, until she crumpled boneless onto the silk sheets. Lucifer let his fingers slip out of her. He slipped her arousal-covered fingers into his mouth and sucked them sensuously with his eyes closed, close to his own high from her scent alone.

He opened his eyes to see Chloe watching him with blown out eyes. He crawled back up to her like a lion on a hunt, hunger evident. He licked his lips and kissed her passionately. She moaned into the kiss, tasting herself. Lucifer pulled back and slipped of the bed to stand in front of her. He carefully slipped off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, watching her like a hawk for the slightest reaction but all he saw was anticipation and lust. He pulled down his zipper and let his pants drop onto the ground, the metal of the belt making a harsh sound. Chloe’s breath hitched as his erection sprung free and alert against his toned stomach. He stepped out of his trousers and fisted his length in front of her, gazing at her through his thick lashes. Chloe moaned softly and reached for him.

He climbed onto the bed slowly, the bed dipping under his added weight. He settled on top of her, eyes locking. His hand came up and stroked her cheek to her halo of hair. Chloe’s hand snuck between them and grabbed his length. He gasped and let out a mangled sound he couldn’t bring himself to be ashamed of. She pumped his length sensuously, wiping her thumb over his weeping tip. Lucifer closed his eyes in pleasure as she watched him. He bucked into her hand and dipped down to press his forehead against her temple, breathing in her delicious strawberries scent.

“Chloe,” he breathed, rolling his hips. Chloe watched him carefully, taking in the flutter of his closed eyelids, the panting of his mouth, the way his tongue pressed into his lower teeth, the contracting of his throat as he swallowed. His hand came down and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked up at him in confusion, but he simply shook his head, still panting and unable to speak. He opened his eyes and pulled back to lock eyes with hers. He grabbed his length and slid the tip up and down her glistening entrance.

“Ready?” he asked, still partially hoping she’ll come to her senses and run away screaming. Instead, she nodded. Lucifer swallowed nervously and slowly pushed into her. She gasped at the way he stretched her. She arched her back, so her chest pressed against his. Lucifer was shaking as her walls welcome him, warm and firm. He paused for a moment with difficulty when he was half-way in. Chloe was concentrating on breathing as a slight throb between her legs made her whimper. Lucifer came down and littered her face with kisses, swirling his hips to stretch her out a little.

“Can I… keep going?” he panted. Chloe nodded and captured his lips as he pushed into her further. He swallowed every little sound until he bottomed out. His hands stroked her sides soothingly as he pulled back. He rotated his hips again to help her adjust.

“Are you alright, Detective?” he asked, concern burning in his voice, “Am I… hurting you?” Chloe closed her eyes and shifted around a little to adjust.

“Just… give me a moment,” she huffed. Lucifer leaned down and soothed her as best he could with kisses. Not moving was a torture in itself. In that moment, he was sure Chloe Decker was sent by his father as his own personal Hell, the smoothness of her toned muscle and flesh, her intoxicating scent, her piercing eyes.

“Alright, I’m good,” Chloe opened her eyes and looked up at him softly. Lucifer relaxed a little and swallowed nervously. He braced his muscular arms either side of her head. Chloe watched him carefully. Was he nervous? She could feel the pulse in his wrist next to her, hammering wildly. She reached up and stroked his stubble, waiting patiently. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them low on his back. Lucifer moaned at the shift of angle. He pressed his forehead against hers and pulled out before pushing back in. Chloe bucked up to meet his thrust, moaning. Lucifer slowly started to move, Chloe encouraging him on with breathy words and moans. He buried his face into her neck as he hands roamed his body, scratching harshly down his front and back.

Chloe could feel him trying to restraint himself for her sake.

“Faster, Lucifer,” she encouraged, “I won’t break.” Lucifer looked at her anxiously, still moving slowly. She smiled and nodded, pulling him down to kiss him. He started to move faster, making them both moan. Lucifer snapped his hips particularly hard on one thrust making Chloe cry out loudly. He moaned at the sound and increased his pace, swivelling his hips occasionally, adding a new sensation to the mix. Her hands went to his backside and grabbed at him, digging her nails into him, pushing him closer. He gasped and shifted the angle, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Chloe was building up towards her peak.

Lucifer’s hand snuck between them and drew filthy circles on the apex of her sex, making her cry out and explode around him. She screamed his name and trembled around him as he coaxed out her orgasm. Lucifer concentrated very hard on not letting himself go as he drew out Chloe’s high. When she fell limp under him, Lucifer picked up the pace, searching for his own release. His moans became more frequent as his pleasure grew painfully closer. With a final snap of his hips, he released into her.

“Chloe!” he growled and hid in the crook of her neck, thrusting weakly through his orgasm, trembling and panting. Chloe massaged the back of his head as his thrusts came to a stop. He collapsed on top of her, still hidden in the halo of her hair. She could feel his deep breathing on her neck as she soothed him with simple touches.

Lucifer couldn’t believe what had just happened. He breathed in her scent, trying to memorise it. He never wanted to leave this blissed out space, her fingers stroking his hair, her warm, blissed-out body beneath his, her calm breathing. But then it hit him. He couldn’t. She wasn’t his. She was going to leave him. She was going to leave and do this with Pierce. The thought of Pierce’s hands touching her the way he did brought out something cold and furious out of him. Chloe could feel how he tensed under her heavy arms.

Lucifer shifted up and out of her, clearing his throat.

“There,” he murmured, “Done.” With that, he pushed off her and off the bed. Chloe watched in confusion as he walked away to the bathroom, stark naked, walls back up.


	2. More than Expected

Lucifer stepped into the pouring water from the shower. The water was warm, but it wasn’t its usual temperature. Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to care though. He let the remnants of his hair gel wash out his tangled hair. He wondered if Chloe was silently getting dressed in his room, getting ready to slip out of his penthouse like nothing happened. He wanted to be angry at her, to hate her for getting him hooked on her, but all he felt was hatred for himself. He had let he slip out of his grasp. He closed his eyes in fury, hands fisted at his sides.

“Lucifer?” her voice carried to his ears. Lucifer’s eyes snapped open, his lashes keeping his eyes water-free. He could feel her watching him behind him from outside of the shower.

“What happened?” she asked, “Are you okay?” Lucifer found it immensely difficult to hold onto his rage. Instead, his agony over what he lost seemed to double. He breathed heavily, refusing to look at her.

“Why are you still here?” he asked harshly. Chloe flinched at the venom in his voice. Had she done something wrong? Instead of backing away, she stepped onto the wet floor of his large shower. Her hand came out tentatively to his shoulder. She felt him tense under her small hand, but he turned to her cautiously anyway. By now, they were both under the blasting water. Chloe composed her surprised expression at his already hard member between them.

“Do you want me to go?” she asked quietly. Indecision flashed in Lucifer’s eyes. He opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. He tore his eyes off her and focused on tile beneath them. Chloe took another step closer, so his length barely brushed against her hip and stomach.

“Lucifer,” she said, “Do you want me to go?” Lucifer’s breath hitched at their proximity and looked down at her.

“No,” his voice cracked a little. That was all the comfort Chloe needed. She leaned up and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. Lucifer moaned into the kiss, his hands flying up to her bare hips. He pulled her closer, pressing his member snugly between their aroused bodies. He bit her lip, waiting for her mouth to let him in. She opened up to him before Lucifer’s tongue darted out and memorised her mouth. His hand went up her body and dug into her wet hair, her own hands mirroring him.

Chloe pulled back a little only to push Lucifer roughly against the shower wall. He grunted at the impact, his length twitching at her actions. Her eyes looked up at him heatedly as her hands roamed up and down his body, careful to avoid his nipples. Lucifer moaned as her touch burned him. She leaned up and kissed along his collarbone and up his neck. Lucifer arched his neck, giving her better access. She pulled back, making him whine and claw at her back.

“Can I leave marks?” she asked. Lucifer’s hips bucked up wildly as his eyes blew out in arousal.

“Please,” he begged a throaty sound. Chloe leaned forward and captured the skin on his neck. She sucked, sending sparks of pleasure to his aching member. She marked all along his neck, nipping and biting. She moved to his collar bones and then down to his nipples. She traced the circle of darker flesh coolly with her tongue before flicking at the small lump. Lucifer growled and bucked up for more. Chloe left marks all over his pectorals, the concentration of hickeys growing closer towards his heart.

She marked down until she was on her knees in front of his obvious arousal. She clawed her fingers and raked them down his torso, making him growl and throw his head back. His eyes flashed open as her small hand wrapped around his base. He looked down at her, her eyes asking for permission. He nodded; throat dry despite all the water. She pumped his length sensuously like she had done in the bedroom. Chloe was watching him carefully as he threw his head back in pleasure. Lucifer squirmed at the onslaught of pleasure, hands roaming the wall behind him, clawing and trying to find something to grasp.

Suddenly, his tip was encased in a warm, wet sensation. He gasped and looked down to see Chloe taking in his length. She teased the tip as he whined and tried desperately not to buck up into her mouth.

“Chloe, please,” he begged. Chloe smiled around him and moaned at the sound of his begging. She took him in a little deeper, tongue swirling around the small part of his length she had in her mouth. Her hand teased the flesh under his length.

“Please, please, please,” he moaned, eyes closed in pleasure. Her other hand rose up along his body and circled one of his nipples delicately. She took him in a little deeper, bobbing her head up and down along him until she couldn’t take anymore. Lucifer shook at the overwhelming sensations. His hand came down and stroked the back of Chloe’s head encouragingly. Her movements grew faster as her hand pumped the length she couldn’t fit. She pulled off of him only to lick back up his length and bob her head back down onto him.

Lucifer growled and bucked up into her mouth accidently. She let out a sound of surprise as he tried to form an apology in his mouth, but she did something truly wicked with her tongue that made him cry out in pleasure. She quickened all her movements, her tongue, her hand, her fingers. She took a deep breath through her nose and went down all the way. Lucifer groaned in pleasure as his tip hit the back of her throat. She kept him there as long as she could and rose back up to fight back her gag reflex. Lucifer stroked her wet hair, looking down at the blonde beauty beneath him. He could feel his orgasm building, making his moans louder and more desperate.

“Chloe… so close,” he warned and tugged her hair a little, but she didn’t move. She merely worked at him faster and harder. Lucifer looked down in wonder at her.

“Look at me,” he pleaded. Chloe flashed her blue eyes at him, lashes darkened by the water. She sucked on him viciously, heated eyes locked on him. The sight of her threw him off the edge. He exploded into her mouth, head thrown back as she watched him, swallowing down his orgasm. She coaxed him through it, soothing him with gentle rubs all over his body until he fell limp in her mouth. She pulled off of him and rested her head on his hip, stroking his legs and torso. She listened to his panting breaths calm down, his hand heavy on her head.

Lucifer couldn’t believe what just happened. He had never _ever_ begged anyone – not the way he did for Chloe. She had him at her mercy. What was this woman doing to him? He willed his fingers to tug on her hair. She looked up at him, clearly pleased with herself. He grabbed her arm and helped her up. She stood under his observant gaze.

“Where on Earth did you learn to do that, my brilliant Detective?” he grinned deviously at her. His glee grew at the sight of her blush.

“I’m sure you’ve received better,” she mumbled, too focussed on the way he said ‘my’ than the bewildered expression on his face.

“Actually, no,” he chuckled, “This may be the first and only time I’ve felt intimidated in the oral sex department.” Chloe blushed again and laughed.

“Let’s see who does who better,” he grinned down at her and turned her to the wall. He pushed her against the wall he was just against and dropped to his knees in front of her.

“Spread ‘em, Detective,” he teased. Chloe rolled her eyes but complied. Without any warning, Lucifer lurched forward and captured her clit in his mouth. Chloe squeaked at the sudden attack of pleasure. She moaned as he sucked on the nerve bundle furiously, one hand coming up to play with her nipples and the other teasing her entrance. She bucked towards his face as he grabbed one of her legs and pulled it over his shoulder, giving him better access. He lapped at her folds, sucking sensuously on her clit. His finger prodded her entrance before slipping in. She threw her head back in pleasure, calling out his name. Her hands tugged furiously at his hair, trying to find her bearings.

“Lucifer, please,” she moaned, desperate for release. His erection started to bounce back up against her leg. She wanted him desperately, to feel him fall apart again. She fisted her hands firmly into his hair and pulled him up. He went up in surprise.

“I need you, right now,” she breathed and smashed her lips against his. He gasped against her persistent grinding into her hip. He pulled back and grabbed her roughly by the hips. He turned her around against the glass shower wall, so they were both facing it. He guided her down, so she was leaning horizontally, hands bracing herself on the steamy glass in front of her. Lucifer placed his foot between her own and kicked her legs apart the way he’d seen her do many times when she arrested criminals.

Lucifer held his length in his hand and pushed into her. She welcomed him easily, no longer feeling any pain. Lucifer moaned as he bottomed out into her, the angle tightening her walls around him. He stilled for a moment, giving them both a chance to adjust. Slowly he began to thrust. He thrusted in shallow and hard, pushing in as far in as he could. Chloe moaned at the sound of his skin slapping against her. His hands held her hips firmly as Chloe’s hands splayed on the fogged glass of the shower wall.

“Lucifer,” Chloe arched her back, so her chest pushed towards the ground.

“Detective,” he grunted. His hand snaked past her hip to her sex. His fingers found her clit with his left hand and began applying pressure to it the way she liked. She moaned at the additional pleasure. Lucifer’s hip were wild and held no finesse, desperate to reach each other’s climaxes. Every thrust grazed against the spongy spot inside her. Lucifer bent forward so his chest was pressed to her back. His right hand came up and rested half on top of Chloe’s right hand on the glass, balancing his body as he continued to thrust. The feeling of his warmth on her back was all it took for her to snap.

“Lucifer!” she screamed as white, hot pleasure coursed through her. She trembled around him as she tried to drag out her high, but he couldn’t hold on. He cried out as his own release drowned him. He bit down hard where the back of Chloe’s neck met her shoulder. She moaned as his teeth dug into her muscles, his thrusts becoming languid before coming to a halt. They were both panting, trying to come down from their highs.

Lucifer recovered first as he straightened up woozily and slipped out of her. Chloe whimpered at the loss and straightened up herself. She turned to Lucifer arching her neck and wincing from where he bit her.

“Sorry,” he chuckled at her reaction, “Couldn’t help myself.” Chloe rolled her eyes and made to reach for the soap, but Lucifer grabbed her hand, pulling her short.

“Let’s take this to the bathtub,” he suggested. Chloe arched a brow at this.

“Why?”

“Because” he shrugged, “It’s better and I can take care of you easier in there.” Before Chloe could protest, Lucifer shut of the water in the shower and guided her out of the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bath stuff and fluff next :)


	3. Adoration

She stood dripping like a wet cat on his bathroom mat as he padded over to the bathtub and immediately began filling it with water and soaps. Chloe’s eyes drifted to the large mirror. She gasped in shock at the sight of her.

Her body was covered in marks. Like a man of his word, he hadn’t marked her anywhere she couldn’t cover up, but she still stared at them in shock. Her breast were covered in little purple marks and her inner thighs were just as bad.

“Wow, you really like marking people,” she murmured, tracing the hickeys on her sternum. Lucifer looked over at her grinning.

“No, just you,” he smirked and turned back to the bathtub. It was filled with foamy bubbles and it looked very welcoming. Chloe’s brows furrowed at his words. Before she could decipher them, he reached out for her and pulled her to the tub.

“Besides,” he began as he helped her into the tub, “I’ve got plenty of my own souvenirs from you.” Chloe rolled her eyes as she stood in the warm, bubbly water of the tub. She turned around and slid down the tub, so she was sitting on one side. Lucifer eased himself in next, sitting opposite her. Their feet tangled in the water, under the cover of the white foam. Lucifer braced his arms on the rim of the tub while Chloe just leaned back, the bubbles covering her breasts, but not her collarbones. They stared each other down for a moment.

Suddenly, Lucifer moved forward, shifting so he was in between her legs and leaning into her personal space. He rested his weight on his hands either side of her under the water as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Chloe was taken aback by the tenderness of the kiss. It didn’t hold any lust or hunger – just… adoration.

He pulled back to gaze at her again. His soap covered hand came up and traced her collarbones, her shoulder, her sternum then back up again. Lucifer’s eyes were on his hand as he traced her body, but Chloe’s were on him, trying to unravel the mystery of this man. She had never seen him treat another person with this much care. He pulled back all too soon back to his side, but his hand gripped her wrist.

“Come here,” he murmured and pulled her closer. She let him pull her and turn her around, so she was facing away from him. His muscular arm snaked around her stomach and pulled her backwards a little, so she was settled between his legs.

“Lean forward,” he coaxed. She curled up into a ball and leaned forward. She felt a soft, spongey material caressing the flesh of her back. She turned her head slightly to see Lucifer’s loving expression as he cleansed her back with a yellow sponge. He paid extra attention to the marks his teeth had left behind. When he was done, he snaked his arm back around her stomach and pulled her back, so she was flush against his chest. She leaned her head back cautiously onto his shoulders, testing if it was okay. It seemed to be more than okay as he hummed in delight.

He brought the sponge to her collarbone, dragging the sponge along it. It drifted down over her chest as she breathed evenly, eyes closed. She angled her head to nuzzle the crook of his neck. Her left hand drifted around the water to find his and placed hers over his, slipping her fingers in between his. She kissed his jaw softly and settled back into her spot at his shoulder.

Lucifer nuzzled his cheek into her temple and slid the sponge further down her body. She tensed in anticipation as the sponge brushed her inner thigh. Lucifer chuckled low in his chest.

“You are ravenous, my Chloe,” he spoke against her cheek. Chloe liked the possessive note in his voice more than she should. His hand came up and dropped the sponge on the side of the bathtub. Chloe arched her back in anticipation. His hand slipped back under the water to her spread legs. His finger brushed against her clit, making her jolt. He grinned against her ear.

His fingers teased her clit, making her moan softly. They travelled down her slit to her opening. One finger slipped in, followed by another. Lucifer moaned at the feel of her arousal. She moaned, pressing the back of her head harder against his shoulder. He crooked his fingers against the spot that drove her wild. He caressed that spot over and over again until she was trembling and putty in his arms. Her hand came up and twined around the back of Lucifer’s head to fist the curls on the back of his head. Lucifer began pumping his fingers in and out of her, his thumb coming up and applying pressure on her clit. She moaned and bucked up into his hand.

Lucifer watched her adoringly, getting high on every response.

“You have no idea how divine you look right now, Chloe,” he breathed into her ear. She shivered at his words. His fingers worked faster and harder inside of her.

“Oh my… Lucifer!” she managed to change to his name. Lucifer had been wondering how long she’d go before she slipped up. He chastised her with a light nip to her cheek but didn’t stop his onslaught on her sex.

“Yes,” he hissed, “Say my name. Scream it!” Her moans grew breathy and desperate as her release grew close. Lucifer watched her like a hawk, taking in every reaction. His other hand came up and played with her stiff nipples. Chloe’s other hand came up and clawed at his thigh next to her.

“Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer,” she repeated like a mantra. She writhed under his expert fingers until her release stole her away. She cried out in victory to the world, screaming Lucifer’s name in ecstasy. Lucifer coaxed her through it, massaging her walls and clit until she was twitching from sensitivity. He removed his hand carefully, kissing her cheek, her neck, everywhere he could reach.

Chloe was too blissed out to move. Her hand slipped out of Lucifer’s hair and back into the water. Lucifer stroked her soothingly, helping her ground herself back to Earth. She lifted her head up slowly.

“Welcome back, Detective,” Lucifer murmured. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Chloe’s entire body warmed at the carefulness of his gesture. Suddenly, her stomach growled. She tensed as a blush spread across her cheeks. Lucifer’s eyes widened as he sat up suddenly.

“Bloody Hell! I’m sorry,” he looked down at Chloe, “You must be starving.” Chloe made to deny her hunger, but Lucifer stood up suddenly, pulling her up with him. He stepped out of the tub and pulled her out like she weighed nothing afterwards. She squeaked at his sudden hurry.

“No, Lucifer, it’s fine,” she muttered, blushing profusely at his concern. She wasn’t that hungry. Lucifer ignored her and reached for a fresh, white towel on the countertop. He opened it up and wrapped Chloe in it, just as she started shivering from the lack of warmth. She shook in his arms as he held her and patted her dry.

“Apologies, Detective,” he apologised again, “I’m not usually this careless. Sometimes, I forget how regularly you humans have to eat.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, I’m not that hungry,” she protested, “and what about… you.” Lucifer stopped patting her dry and looked down at her in confusion.

“I’m the Devil,” he replied, “Eating isn’t a huge necessity.”

“No,” she shook her head, “I meant… your… um, situation.” Her eyes flicked suggestively down at his stiff length. Realisation dawned on him.

“Already forming an a- _dic-_ tion, I see,” he smirked down at her. She rolled her eyes, her lips twitching into a smile.

“I’m fine,” Lucifer brushed her concern away, “We can burn off more calories _after_ you eat.” Chloe’s entire body flushed at the thought. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again. No matter how many times he kissed her, she could never stop feeling surprised. He pulled back; arms wrapped around her in a bear hug.

“We should probably dry your hair as well,” he talked to himself, “I’ve heard you can get sick if you don’t dry your hair properly.” Chloe laughed at that.

“That’s a myth, Lucifer.”

“No, I’m fairly certain it’s true,” he argued and reached for a second towel. He turned her around as she clung onto the towel around her body.

“Lucifer, I’m not going to get sick,” she sighed as he began drying her hair with a smaller towel.

“Yes, you will,” he argued again, “Then I have to learn how to take care of you. Do you know how fragile you humans are? A simple blow to the head could kill you. Honestly, keeping you alive is starting to become a third job.” Chloe listened to him ramble as he dried her hair. His actions were incredibly careful, not pulling too hard or drying too roughly. She laughed at his complaints, but under every little whine of frustration and complain of her humanity, she heard genuine fear and care for her. She was trying to ignore his adoration and care mirroring in her own mind towards him, her need to protect him the way he did her, the need to make him smile and laugh the way he did her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, movies, couch sex


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give it up for some TopChloe

Chloe sat on Lucifer’s bed, wrapped in a towel. Her hair was relatively dry as she waited for Lucifer to return. He walked out of his walk-in closet, dressed in grey sweatpants with a white dress shirt in one hand and his phone in the other. He was talking into it.

“How long?” he spoke as he stopped in front of Chloe and handed her his shirt. She took it for him, eyeing the phone by his ear.

“No, too long,” he snapped. There was a small pause as Chloe dropped the towel around her and slipped on his too-big shirt. Lucifer seemed to momentarily loose himself as he watched her but snapped out of his daze.

“I don’t care,” Lucifer spoke back into the phone, “Unless you want my… partner to starve to death, you will have the order here in 15 minutes, not 30, not 20 – _fifteen!”_

Chloe watched him bemused as he ended the call and slipped his phone into his sweatpants pockets, annoyed.

“Lucifer, calm down,” Chloe rolled her eyes, “I’m honestly not that hungry.” But Lucifer wasn’t having it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his room. He walked to stand behind the bar and fished out a plastic bottle of water. He shoved it at her insistently.

“I just read that humans can survive two weeks without food so long as they drink plenty of water,” Lucifer explained, “So drink… please.” Chloe sighed. She put the bottle down and wrapped her arms around Lucifer.

“Lucifer, it won’t take two weeks for our lunch to get here,” she assured him. She looked up at him, but upon seeing the worried look in his eyes, she sighed and turned back to the bottle. She made a show of opening and drinking down half the bottle. Lucifer seemed to relax minutely. She put the bottle back down on the counter and smiled amusedly at him.

“Right, why don’t we watch a movie or something to get your mind of starvation?” he suggested. Before she could protest, he wrapped his arm around her waist and slung her effortlessly over his shoulder. Chloe squealed as he carried her to the couch. She was fairly certain his shirt had ridden up extremely high, revealing her very naked openings. She squeaked as he slapped her backside playfully, making her squirm.

“Lucifer, put me down,” she scolded. He chuckled and suddenly, she was propelled into the air. She yelped as she landed safely on the couch. She didn’t have much time to compose herself as Lucifer came plummeting down on top of her. Her legs opened instinctively to accommodate him as they settled on the couch, Chloe on her back, Lucifer on top of her. The top few buttons had come undone in all the commotion, giving Lucifer a perfect line of vision to one of Chloe’s nipples.

“Well, hello there, my beautiful Detective,” he purred and captured her nipple in his mouth. She moaned and arched up into the contact as he swivelled his tongue around the nub. He pulled away all too soon, making her whine.

“Best not to start up again,” Lucifer straightened up off her and pulled her up with him, “You’ve burnt of too many calories.” Chloe huffed, but Lucifer’s ridiculous concern over her wasn’t going to change. She let him angle them, so she was curled up against his side, his heavy arm on her back. His hand found the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

“Right, what would you like to watch, my dear?” he kissed her cheek affectionately. She jumped at the show of affection, again surprised.

“I don’t really mind,” she shrugged. Lucifer pondered for a moment as he flicked through movie after movie. An idea began to form in Chloe’s head. She eyed the hand that came around her back and rested on her bent knee. She tentatively reached up and slipped her fingers in between Lucifer’s on the back of his hand. Lucifer stopped flicking through movies and looked to their intertwined hands in wonder. Chloe kept her face neutral and looked at the flatscreen, but she caught his look of glee at her show of affection. He pulled her even closer and continued to flick through the films. Eventually, they settled on some cheesy chick-flick that neither of them held much interest for.

10-15 minutes into the movie, their food arrived. Lucifer reluctantly left Chloe from the comfort of the couch to pay for the food. Chloe watched him thank the delivery girl and tip her generously. He came back with Chinese take-out. Her stomach growled loudly at the delicious smell of food. He immediately began rushing to get food into her systems. He set everything down on the coffee table and brought out her share of the food. Lucifer let Chloe enjoy her food for a bit, watching her more than eating his own food.

“Where’s the urchin today?” he asked curiously. Chloe quickly swallowed a mouthful of noodles.

“Dan’s got her all weekend,” she answered. Lucifer nodded along.

“How has that little critter been doing by the way?” Lucifer asked, “I haven’t seen her grimy hands and bouncy nature in a while.” Under the slight jab at her daughter, Chloe heard the genuine curiosity and affection the man felt for Trixie.

“She’s good,” Chloe answered, “Her and Maze have been spending a lot of time together. I’m a little concerned about what Maze is teaching Trixie, but she looks after her. She misses you though.” Lucifer arched a brow at that, curiosity spiked.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she’s ecstatic about you,” Chloe chuckled.

“Hm, perhaps we could have a game night,” Lucifer offered, “…if you want that is… you can say no.” Chloe’s heart stuttered at the unsure note in the confident man’s voice.

“We’d both love that, Lucifer,” Chloe assured him and pecked his lips. Immediately, she felt pleased with herself as his face lit up like a child’s on Christmas. They paid minimal attention to the movie, talking about inconsequential little things, making the other laugh and smile. When they finished eating, Lucifer dumped their food in the bin behind the bar. They went back to snuggling up on the couch.

Lucifer turned back to the movie, mindlessly playing with a strand of her hair. Chloe looked up at him. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. She grinned against his cheek as he shivered deliciously. She pressed soft kisses all along his jawline, drifting down to his neck. She sucked a patch of skin there and nibbled lightly on an older love bite left behind in her wake. Lucifer moaned at her actions.

Lucifer turned his head to her and angled her head up to his. He leaned down and captured her lips. She hummed pleasurably into the kiss but pulled back. Lucifer chased after her with a whine. She complied with a brief, teasing kiss and pulled back with his lower lips in between her teeth. She released his lip and angled her head back so he couldn’t reach. He growled in frustration and shoved her backwards onto the couch. He scrambled on top of her and kissed her hard. She grinned at his desperation. He kissed her, grinding into her hip with the obvious tent in his pants. She gasped against his lips.

Looking for control, Chloe slipped her hand between their aroused bodies and palmed him through his pants.

“Chloe!” he gasped, eyes fluttering closed. He searched for more friction as he bucked into her hand. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over. Lucifer let out a sound of surprise as he lay stunned on his back, Chloe straddling his erection. She smiled down at him seductively as she rocked her naked sex on him. They both moaned as the slight friction released some of their sexual tension. Chloe raked her nails down his body, making him hiss.

Lucifer’s head was spinning at the effect this mortal woman had on him. It wasn’t anything new, but she drove him wild, nonetheless. He bucked up into again, trying to find their releases. He could see a patch of her sex peeking through his shirt. He reached down and found her clit with his finger. She gasped at the unexpected pleasure as he rubbed the apex of her sex.

“Lucifer!” she gasped, her nails digging into the toned muscles of his stomach.

“Come up here,” he growled. Chloe sagged when his talented fingers stopped their ministrations.

“What?” she breathed.

“Come up here,” he repeated, “I need to taste you.” Realisation dawned on her face. She looked at him unsure.

“A-are you sure?” she asked, biting her lips nervously. Lucifer’s eyes flashed with worry. He sat up and cupped her cheek.

“Hey, you don’t have to,” he promised, “Did you not like it in previous experiences?” Chloe’s cheeks flushed with colour. She gave a nervous chuckle and debated lying to him.

“Actually… I’ve never… no one’s ever… ugh!” she hid her face in her hands. Lucifer froze under her. Did he hear her right? He reached up and tenderly wrapped his hands around her wrists. He eased her hands of her red face.

“No one’s ever… what is wrong with the men in your past?” Lucifer looked up at her incredulously. Chloe let loose a laugh at that.

“I can’t understand how its any different from… normal oral sex,” she flushed, refusing to meet his eyes. His fingers wrapped around her chin and pulled her eyes up to his.

“Let me show you,” he purred. Chloe shivered at the devious glint in his eyes as he lay back down. Chloe muttered something unintelligible and shuffled up towards his face. She hovered anxiously over his neck. Lucifer sighed and shifted down, so he had a perfect line of vision to her glistening sex.

“If you don’t like it, tell me to stop,” he said seriously. Chloe nodded, squirming a little in excitement. Lucifer gathered his shirt on her body behind her back, fisting it so it stayed out of their way. He beckoned her down. She eased herself down, refusing to look at him. A strong lick along her sex made her gasp.

“Oh!” she jerked away from the sudden sensation. Lucifer chuckled and brought her back down with his free hand. He licked through her folds, lighter this time, easing her into the sensation. She gasped and moaned at the delicious sensations. The hand closest to the backrest of the couch came up and settled on it to balance her and minimize the weight she put onto Lucifer – not that he seemed to mind.

He latched onto her clit and sucked the nerve bundle into his mouth.

“Lucifer!” she moaned, rocking her hips onto his face a little. Lucifer moaned at her eagerness. He reached up and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt on her, giving him access to her perked nipples. She cried out at the new pressure as his fingers flicked and rolled her nipples. Suddenly, his tongue penetrated her. She moaned so loud, it was almost embarrassing. She could almost hear Lucifer’s devilish chuckle in her head. His tongue plunged in and out of her. She felt the pressure of his nose pressing into her swollen clit. What was she thinking? Oral sex and this could not be more different!

She could feel her orgasm building low in her stomach, her walls starting to clench around Lucifer’s tongue. She grinded down on him faster and harder, her moans getting wilder. Lucifer moaned as she began to let herself go. He pulled his tongue out and adjusted so he could suck and nibble on her clit. Chloe screamed as her orgasm washed through her, tearing her apart. Her own movements became sloppy as Lucifer coaxed her through it. She slumped, exhausted onto him, trying to not give him all her weight.

Lucifer kept licking at her, her clit now sensitive from the extra sensation. She whimpered and pulled up off of him, but Lucifer, ever the cheeky Devil, chased after her, licking at her while she whimpered until she plopped down on his chest, panting.

“That… was amazing,” she managed. Lucifer grinned up at her, licking his lips sensuously.

“Glad you liked it,” he chuckled, “I know I certainly did. In fact, I’d really like to coax a few more of those mindboggling orgasms out of you.” Chloe flushed and swatted his chest. She could only imagine how dishevelled she look; sex peeking through his crumpled shirt, breasts show up the top, hair unbrushed. Yet Lucifer looked at her like she was the sun itself. The need to watch him fall apart overwhelmed her. She slid down his body, hands slipping into the waistband of his sweatpants. Lucifer chuckled as he lifted his hips to help her slide of his pants. Chloe tugged them off and threw them carelessly on the floor. She climbed back up him and sat on his painful erection. Lucifer moaned as her sex rubbed against his.

She kept eye contact with him and unbuttoned the final buttons of his shirt. Lucifer’s mouth opened slightly, tongue drying out. She slipped off the shirt, dropping it on the floor so it joined his sweatpants. She angled up and wrapped her fingers around his length. He shifted restlessly until she finally sunk down on him. The journey down onto him was far more pleasant than the first-time round. There was no pain, just pleasure. They both sighed at the relief this proximity offered them.

Lucifer’s hands came up to her hips and tried to get her to move, but she grinned and sat still. He groaned as she rotated her hips sensuously. He bucked up into her making them both moan, but she pushed her hand down firmly on his chest to stop him from repeating the action. He whined and shifted around restlessly.

“Please,” he begged hoarsely, “Detective.” Chloe smirked and clenched around him. He threw his head back at the torture she was putting him through. His hands roamed her body pleadingly. Taking mercy on him, she rose up a little and down on him. He grunted and fought the urge to meet her there. Chloe repeated the shallow thrusts a few more times until Lucifer was all but insane beneath her.

This time, Chloe rose all the way up until only his tip was still inside her. Lucifer moaned as she sunk down on just his tip, never going further. Lucifer whined and tried to bring her back down, but she continued to tease his tip. At this rate, he was going to combust. Just when he managed to remotely control himself, she sunk all the way back down on him. He cried out in pleasure, eyes screwed shut. Chloe raked her nails down his front again before slipping one hand behind them and playing with the flesh under his member.

Lucifer couldn’t help the fierce buck into her that made Chloe lose her composure. Lucifer managed a smirk as he reached down and thumbed her clit. She bucked away in sensitivity from her last mind-blowing orgasm. Lucifer’s eyes glinted mischievously as he sat up. His free hand came up behind her neck to hold her to him. He began thrusting into her wildly as his thumb drew filthy circles on her sensitive nerves. She screamed out and tried to ease away from the pressure on her clit, but he gave no reprieve. Slowly, the pressure turned to pleasure.

She was losing the control she had over him. She managed to pull up from him enough to impale herself in him again. He groaned as she began to snap her hips down harshly onto his. She clenched her walls in a certain pattern, driving him wild as she bounced up and down on him. He tried to one up her, but whatever she was doing was better than anything he had experienced. He looked up at the devious women above him – what was she doing to him? She looked down at him hotly and bit her lip – that was all it took to drive Lucifer off the edge.

“Chloe!” he moaned and gasped in surprise. He couldn’t resist the unmarked skin on her neck in front of him. He lurched forward and attached himself to her pulse point as he thrusted through his blinding orgasm. His tongue on her neck triggered her own orgasm, not caring about the way he was claiming her. They rode out their highs before they slumped back down onto the couch, Lucifer slipping out of her. They lay there, panting and sweating, exhaustion starting to weigh them both down. They listened to the others pounding heartbeats as they fell asleep, Los Angeles sun on their naked skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will start to build some angst and issues


	5. It All Comes Crashing Down

Lucifer woke slowly. His eyes blinked sleepily, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He just had the most wonderful dream where the Detective walked into his home, demanding to have sex with him and –

“Bloody Hell,” he almost sat up with a start when he saw Chloe stark-naked against him on the couch, their legs entangled. Her chest was pressed to his as she snoozed on top of him, her arms holding herself close to him. She was breathing evenly, her heartbeat a reassurance echoing through his own form. His dream wasn’t a dream – it was real! His hands tentatively came down to skin on her back, roaming the rich milky expanse of her muscle and flesh, tracing little patterns on her sun-kissed skin. The sun had lowered into the afternoon, making the penthouse look warm and orange.

Chloe blinked awake groggily. She winced as she pulled her head up. When she caught Lucifer’s cautious expression on his face, she smiled and slotted her lips with his. Immediately, the tension in Lucifer melted away as he returned her sweet show of affection. She pulled back and laid her head back onto his chest.

“I thought it was a dream,” Lucifer chuckled nervously. Chloe giggled.

“Me too,” she whispered, “I’ll give it to you, Lucifer – this is definitely the best sex I’ve ever had.” Lucifer ignored the voice in the back of his head, asking, begging for more.

“Stay,” Lucifer spoke without thinking. Chloe angled her head up to him curiously.

“For the rest of the day,” he quickly corrected himself, “You can leave before your bedtime.” Chloe rolled her eyes at his jab.

“I’ll provide dinner and drinks,” he continued pushing himself up onto his elbow, “Anything your heart desires – just stay.” Chloe debated her options. She loved how he was treating her. She loved how careful he was with her. She loved how he knew when she could handle a little roughness. She loved how he looked at her like she was his whole world. She loved how well he took care of her. She wasn’t ready for it to end.

“Okay,” she nodded. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Lucifer released a sigh of relief and held her tighter. They pulled apart, going back to drawing patterns on the other’s body.

“You know,” he began, tracing circles into her shoulder blade, “There are still many surfaces of my home that could use a little bit of Deckerstar sex.” She laughed at that and pushed herself up. She played with the scruff on the side of his face teasingly.

“Oh, really? Well, looks like we’ve got a lot of work to do.”

She slipped up off the couch. Completely bare, she started to walk over to grand piano in the middle of his home. Lucifer sat up, his member starting to twitch and rise. Chloe turned to him by the piano, tracing the glossy shine of the beautiful instrument.

“Why don’t we start here?” she asked. Lucifer grinned in victory and stood up.

“With pleasure,” he growled as he stalked over to her…

* * *

The two made love over and over again. As planned, they didn’t leave a single surface untouched, marking it with their arousal, their hunger, their lust and passion. They exhausted each other, clawed at each other, marked each other. Sometimes, they handled the other with such tenderness, such care, that neither could help the wave of emotion that threatened to consume them. Other times, they weren’t afraid to hold each other a little harder, press down a little firmer, growl out words a little harsher.

Lucifer provided Chloe with dinner as promised, but they barely had enough time to settle after their meal before they were on each other again. They wanted to be as close to the other as possible. After every climax, they would soothe each other with kisses and grazes of fingers against flesh. They would hold each other until their heartbeats calmed enough for yet another round. Neither of them noticed how late it was getting and neither of them cared. All they cared about was the person in their presence, completely intoxicated by the other.

So, when they made love for the final time that night in Lucifer’s extravagant bed, they simply fell asleep together, the satin sheets consuming them the way they consumed each other…

* * *

Chloe woke to the sound of her phone ringing next to her on the bedside table. Instinctively, she reached out for it and answered it, mainly to stop the irritating ring tone.

“Hello?” she answered, voice laced with sleep.

“Hey, Chloe,” Marcus Pierce’s voice filtered through the speaker. Chloe froze. It was then she noticed the heavy arm around her waist and the warm body behind her. She turned to see Lucifer still peacefully sleeping next to her. Oh God.

“Lieutenant,” Chloe breathed and sat up a little straighter.

“I know it’s Sunday, but we got a case,” Pierce informed, “It’s a pretty simple case, you won’t need Lucifer. I called you because you’ll get this done the quickest.”

“Oh, um, okay,” she answered.

“Yeah, okay then,” Pierce said, “I was thinking- “

“Yep, I’ll be there,” Chloe rushed ahead of him, “Bye!” She hung up on him and placed her phone back down onto the nightstand. She turned to look at Lucifer. He looked so peaceful, untroubled – younger, even. She thought back over her wonderful day with him yesterday. Did he treat all his guests the way he did her? Why couldn’t he always be so loving towards her? She wanted that side of him like she needed air. She wanted what he would always be too afraid to have.

Sighing, she pulled back the sheets covering her and slipped out of bed. Lucifer mumbled something and reached for her but continued to slip. Quietly, she slipped her clothes back on, wincing every time her clothes pressed too hard on one of her numerous love bites. She slipped her phone into her pocket and turned to him.

She took one last moment to admire him. He shifted a little, so he was sleeping on his front. She watched the muscles of his back rise and fall with his breath. Her eyes traced every muscle, every tendon, the graceful arches and divots of his back, the smooth, glorious skin…

Suddenly, something hit Chloe – smooth, glorious skin. A memory of a far more vulnerable Lucifer flashed through her mind. The mutilated skin of his back, the pleading note in his voice when he asked her not to touch them, how he told her that was where he cut his wings off. Chloe’s breath hitched. It wasn’t possible. No amount of plastic surgery could fix injuries like that without so much as a scratch.

Unless… no. No, _that_ wasn’t possible. He couldn’t have been telling the truth… could he? She remembered his scars so vividly. The she remembered the wings he went after, the jagged pieces of flesh that hung to it… in the same shape of his scars. Chloe’s insides hollowed. She backed away, shaking her head. This couldn’t be happening.

She stumbled down the steps and towards the elevator. He was the Devil. He was the Devil. He was the Devil. She had slept with the Devil. Her partner was the Devil. Every quip, every dangerous glint in his eye, every criminal he terrorised, every suspect he mojoed… how could she have been so blind? Why was he here? What did he want from her? Did he want to hurt her?

She didn’t want to think about the answers. She just wanted to get out of here. She turned to the elevator and ran to it. She frantically pressed the button, eyes darting anxiously to the sleeping being in the bed. The doors slid open and she didn’t hesitate to rush inside. She punched a button, praying it would take her home, take her away, anywhere but here...

* * *

Lucifer awoke slowly. His muscles ached deliciously which was new one for him. He looked down to see the marks decorating his sculpted body, smiling fondly at them, each one bringing on a new memory. He turned to the woman that left them behind, but his bed was empty. His brows furrowed as he felt the cold sheets next to him.

“Detective?” he called into the penthouse. But he didn’t expect an answer. He expected the silence he received. Disappointment and hurt bubbled inside of him. She was gone. He was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, hope yall like it :)


	6. Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's tryna deal w the whole devil thing

Chloe’s hands couldn’t stop shaking. She had gone straight to work after finding out what Lucifer was, but she wasn’t in a state of mind to be helpful. She stayed as long as she could, but eventually Pierce ordered her home. Everything was out of control. She couldn’t make sense of anything – not her work, not her friends, not her life.

She took Monday off and wondered around aimlessly in Los Angeles. She had convinced Dan to keep Trixie with him for the rest of the week. Chloe was too worried about leaving Maze alone with Trixie. She wasn’t sure if she was afraid of the demon or just afraid of all the questions and mysteries her roommate represented.

She had bumped into her on her way out of the apartment Monday morning. She rushed down the stairs, fiddling through her bag for her keys. She didn’t notice the demon in front of her until she walked straight into her.

“Woah!” Maze straightened Chloe out. Instantly, Chloe jerked back from her touch. Maze looked at her roommate peculiarly. She looked pale – very pale. Her eyes were wide and red. She looked as if she hadn’t slept all night or had been crying all night – maybe both. Her eyes fell to Chloe’s shaking hands.

“You okay, Decker?” Maze asked, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Chloe willed her parched mouth to move.

“Ye-yeah,” she nodded frantically, “Fine, great, perfect… bye.” With that, she brushed past Maze and ran out of the apartment. She told herself Maze was a demon, a monster and that she should be afraid, but a part hidden deep inside her knew Maze would never hurt her. She couldn’t deal with her though. She couldn’t deal with Amenadiel, a fallen angel. She couldn’t deal with _him_ , the Devil. She couldn’t deal – period.

She spent her time going to see everything she could think of. She refused to allow herself anytime to ponder about the deeper questions this new revelation led to, afraid she’d lose her mind trying to figure it out. Instead, she began playing a little game in her head. She would go over every little memory in her life in order. Everything before _him._ But eventually, she ran out of memories to entertain herself with until all that was left was _him._

She went back to work on Tuesday. Dan and Ella could tell something was off. She talked to them as best she could, but she found herself zoning out, mind drifting to _him._ What was he doing? Was he angry at her for leaving without so much as a note goodbye? Was he already sleeping with a new person? Why did she care? He was the Devil! The Devil who ruled Hell. The Devil who cut off his wings. The Devil who punished evil. The Devil who became her partner and one of her most trusted companions. The Devil who had been trying to sleep with her from day one, but never made a bold move unless he was sure she’d want him. The Devil who had been nervous and reluctant when she came to him, ready to give him what he desired. The Devil who treated her like a Queen – _his_ Queen. She couldn’t understand him. Who was he really? Was he the evil incarnate everyone depicted him to be or was he a man trying to change and carve his own path?

She didn’t return home on Tuesday after she got a text from Maze about what she wanted for dinner. She drove to the closest motel to work and crashed there for the night. Her phone buzzed through the night until it died. Wednesday morning, she snuck back into her apartment and grabbed absolute necessities. She carelessly dumped them into back and went to work, running late. Up till then, she had managed to avoid Pierce. Was he really Cain from the bible? The world’s first murderer? It was that day that he approached her.

“Hey, Chloe,” he greeted politely. Chloe stared at him like he’d grown horns. A million questions buzzed around in her head. Was he immortal? If she shot him, would she be shot seven times like it says in the bible? Would he just come back from the dead?

“Um, are you alright?” he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She jerked back from the proximity of his hand.

“Fine,” she squeaked, “I have to go.” She tried to brush past him, but his hand wrapped around her wrist tugging her short. She gasped and pulled her wrist sharply out of his grasp.

“Don’t touch me,” she snapped, mustering on a firm voice, “You shouldn’t even be here, not after what you did.” Pierce’s eyes flashed with confusion. She turned away from him and ran out of the precinct. She was losing her mind. She had to be. Everything was driving her head in. She jumped into her car and started driving. For the first time since she became a cop, she used her siren for non-work related purposes. She had no idea where she was going, just that she had to go.

That night she stayed out in the middle of nowhere, sleeping in her car. She woke up well into the day and had to call-in sick. Her gas was nearly out. Her mind had become a little less noisy. She had locked away any Devil-related thoughts firmly in a dark corner in her head. She just managed to make it to the motel before she ran out of petrol. Thankfully, there was a gas station by the motel. She had her petrol gauge refilled and ready for the next day. Her head ached from how she was resisting the urge to open up to the Devil-related thoughts.

She returned to work on Thursday, this time a little more herself. She engaged in conversation with Ella and Dan, but she completely avoided Pierce. She didn’t know if her outburst was called for or if he knew that she was well-aware of who he may be. She had thrown herself into work, always trying to find something to do. She didn’t like having alone time with her thoughts. It always just ended in blinding headaches.

She still couldn’t bring herself to deal with the less human friends in her life, so she stayed down at the motel. It was expensive, but she could manage. She convinced her mom to keep Trixie with her for a week. Her heart ached to see her little girl again. She hadn’t seen her in so long and it was killing her, but she couldn’t put her child through shitty motels. She’d know something was wrong instantly and start asking questions.

She had stayed at the motel for about two weeks now, always filling her time with something. She didn’t want to think or to feel. She didn’t want to worry or cry. She just wanted to be. Her mind couldn’t help but wonder to _him._ She hadn’t received a single call from him. Why hadn’t he called? Was he mad at her? Why should he be? She should be mad at _him!_ It was his fault her whole life had turned upside down.

Amenadiel showed up at work a week later. She wasn’t in a good mood. Her daughter was still with her mom. Pierce was giving her strange looks. Ella was trying to be extra bubbly to coax more of a conversation out of her. Dan was trying to find out why she was upset and still no word from _him._

“Hello, Chloe,” Amenadiel greeted. Chloe looked up and jumped out of her skin when she saw him.

“Amenadiel,” she bolted out of her chair. He eyed her peculiarly the way that Pierce had.

“Are you alright?” he asked sincerely. Chloe wanted desperately to fall apart but she couldn’t. She knew she could trust him. His eyes reassured her, but what could she say? Was she not supposed to know? What if they found out she did know? Would they kill her? Would God come down and make her miserable?

“I’m fine,” her voice cracked. Amenadiel saw through the lie.

“Chloe, Maze is worried about you,” he began, “You haven’t been home in over a week and Trixie hasn’t been back either. I know Maze has been wanting to see her.”

“Why?” Chloe’s voice came across sharper than she intended, her protective motherly instincts taking over. Amenadiel’s brows furrowed at her tone.

“You know how attached Maze has gotten to your daughter,” he began carefully.

“I don’t need Maze teaching her how to kill angels and I don’t need you to teach her how to kill demons, so please just let her be,” Chloe snapped and stormed away from a stunned Amenadiel.

She was wasted the night she called _him_. She had stocked up on alcohol. What had her life come to? Drunk alone in a motel room with take-out cartons everywhere. She had picked up her phone and dialled him. She had no plan on what to say or even why she was calling him. She held the device to her ear and let it ring. It rang…and rang…and rang…and rang.

‘ _Hello, there,’_ his cool British accent drifted into her ear.

“Lucifer!” she perked up, “Heyyyy, I- “

‘ _I’m not in right now,’_ his voice continued, _‘I’m probably off doing something life-altering, so can’t talk, but feel free to leave a message at the beep – preferably a naughty one.’_

Chloe’s shoulders slumped. He didn’t pick up. Why didn’t he pick up? She couldn’t help the tears that overflowed her eyes. Ever since she found out, she hadn’t cried once. She didn’t know why. It seemed like a rational response, but she was too busy wondering. Now, all she could do was cry. He didn’t pick up. Why didn’t he pick up? The beep from the phone startled her.

“Lu-lucifer,” she sobbed, “Why haven’t you called me? You should callllll me. This is your fault!” Her words were slurred but she couldn’t care less.

“I’m alone and drunk in a motel room,” she sobbed, “I miss Trixie who I haven’t seen in so long and I’m tired and I’m scared and confused – so confused. Why aren’t you with me? Please… just come back. I’ll buy you cheese ranch puffs.” Before she could embarrass herself anymore, the beep cut her off, signalling the end of her message. She sighed and threw her phone carelessly. She reached for the bottle and pressed her lips back to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up, we got lucifer


	7. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's trying to cope

Lucifer was angry. He couldn’t remember being this angry for this long especially at someone he cared for. _She_ had left him. No note, no phone calls – nothing. He didn’t bother going into work the morning after. He stayed in bed all day, trying to memorise the scent of the woman he had shared his bed with the day before. But the longer he stayed, the quicker her scent faded until it was back to smelling like him again.

Monday came but he still didn’t have the will to leave his bed. He kept gazing out of his room, staring intently at the elevator like it would open and bring _her_ up, but no such thing happened. He ignored the aching hole in his chest with sleep, but not even his dreams could bring her back. He slept most of the day; so much so that he lay awake most of the night.

When Tuesday arrived, he forced himself out of bed. Who did she think she was to weaken him into a state of uselessness? He would not spend his days moping after a woman who didn’t even have the decency to say goodbye. He didn’t let himself think about her as he slowly carried on with his day. He went through his routine, this time focusing on the simple, mindless tasks that required no thought. But he only got so much done. After he brushed his teeth, he made to get in the shower, but the sharp memory of what happened the last time he was in there made him stop.

Growling under his breath, he stormed out of his bathroom to the main area of his penthouse. He looked over it for a moment. Every surface he looked he saw _her._ The piano, the balcony, the couch, the bar, the bookshelves. Barely dressed, he rushed out of his home and out of Lux.

He winded up at Linda’s house, asking to use her bathroom. Linda agreed with confusion and let him go about his usual routine at her home. Lucifer didn’t engage in much conversation with her, drifting off into his own world. He was vaguely aware of Linda’s worried glances and attempts at conversation, but he just didn’t have the energy to socialise. Eventually, she realised he wouldn’t talk and went about her own day. He hovered by her, following her as she did her laundry, cleaned her home, cooked lunch, and dinner. He stayed as long as he could and left his worried therapist late into the night. He didn’t end up going home though. He drove out to another night club in Los Angeles and stayed there for the remainder of the night. He was fairly certain he had fallen asleep at a booth, as close to drunk as the Devil could get.

Wednesday, he stumbled out of the night club and went in search of Maze. He knew she was angry at him and didn’t want to speak to him, but he went after her anyway. He found her at Linda’s.

“What’s wrong with _you_?” she asked coldly from the couch as he sat across from her.

“What makes you think there’s something wrong with me?”

“Because lately, everyone in my life seems to have some emotional crisis.”

Lucifer didn’t have the energy to decipher that. He drifted back into silence, tracing the patterns on the couch, but stopped when he remembered the patterns he had traced onto _her_ skin. He merely let the demon’s unique scent soothe him. He could feel Maze watching him and Linda watching him from the kitchen, but he paid them no mind. He must have drifted off to sleep because suddenly, it was night-time again. The lights in Linda’s home were off and someone had put a blanket over his sleeping body. He pushed it off groggily as he sat up, letting his eyes adjust to the dark.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with anger. Anger at where he was. Anger at what his life had come to. Anger at _her._ He stumbled up and navigated around the dark house and out the door. He got into his car which was dangerously low on gas and sped home. He parked his car poorly and gave his keys to one of his workers.

Lux was booming. Men and women danced wildly drunk on alcohol and music. He shoved his way through the crowd, seeing red despite the wildly flickering blue lights. He made his way to his elevator. He fumbled with the pin code and changed it. He thought of a number that _she_ would not be able to guess and saved it. Not in the mood to party, he marched into his penthouse, the music from below a light buzz.

He walked over to a small built-in cupboard and ruffled through it until he found a trash bag. He began walking around his sorting through all of his things. Anything that reminded him of _her_ was immediately swept into the black trash bag – books, cushions from his couch, glasses they’d drank out of, his pillows, his bed sheets, the shirt she wore, the soaps they’d use. He went through everything until the bag was overflowing. As he looked around his ransacked home, he still saw flashes of her glistening skin, heard her panting breaths, felt her wandering hands – he needed new furniture. Yes, that would make the memories stop.

He reached for his phone and made to dial a furniture company, but the memory of Chinese take-out made him throw the phone into the trash bag as well. Grumbling to himself, he tied off the trash bag and thundered back out of the penthouse, dragging the bag behind him.

It took him until late Friday to have his whole home cleaned and re-furnished. When he settled into his new bed onto his new sheets and pillows, he tried to relax. He waited for the relief he expected to feel, the release of his tense muscles, but it never came. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling, praying for sleep to come find him. When it finally did, he was welcomed with restless dreams about blonde beauties and lonely monsters.

* * *

He had gone two weeks without contacting her. He refused to be the one to call her. He was too angry, too hurt to go back to work and speak to her. She was the one in the wrong. She can come and apologise. Two weeks went by and nothing happened. Why hadn’t she called? Was she angry at him? He shouldn’t care if she was – she left. He spent his time with going through all the gifts and memories of his time on Earth. He thought of Will. He thought of Wilde. He thought of Einstein. He thought of Newton.

He tried calling Maze once, but decided against it when she answered with a sharp and annoyed ‘What?’ So, he went back to memory lane, thinking of the fun he had had, the mistakes he had made, the people he had met and missed. He wondered what the ones in Heaven were doing and what the ones in Hell were suffering through.

It was late Thursday night he got the call. He had drunk too much – much more than he was used to. The drugs in his system weren’t helping his sobriety either. _Her_ title flashed on the screen. A fresh wave of anger and pain washed over him. He growled and pressed the decline button. Instantly he regretted it. Yelling out in anger, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey by his hand and threw it at his shelf of brandy. It shattered noisily. The sight of the broken glass was what triggered his tears. He dropped to his knees by the bar and cried. He let all his agony and anger drown him, taking in gasping breaths of air to try and fill the hole in his chest.

* * *

Friday morning, the day before the three-week mark since _she_ had come to his home, asking for him to have his way with her, Linda walked into his penthouse. He had only given the pin to three people – Linda, Maze and Amenadiel. Linda walked in to see Lucifer asleep, curled up in a ball on the floor. She couldn’t help the worry that gnawed at her insides. Lucifer had been so different lately. He always zoned out and hadn’t shown up to any of their sessions. He hadn’t answered her calls but replied with a message outlining a poor excuse for ignoring her. Even Amenadiel was a little worried. It was when she heard from Maze about how Chloe hadn’t been home in over a week, only going to work did she know something must have happened between them.

She knelt down by his sleep form and placed a hand on his shoulder. She shook him a little, trying to ease him back into consciousness. He mumbled something but woke slowly. He blinked at the sudden onslaught of sunlight on his face and slowly pushed himself up off the marble floor. He met Linda’s overly concerned expression.

“Doctor,” his voice cracked, hoarse from the screaming and crying from the night before. Linda’s worry seemed to double. He looked tired. The bags under his eyes made the immortal look older. His eyes were red and bloodshot. He was shirtless and dressed in loose, silky boxers.

“Lucifer, are you okay?” she asked. Lucifer’s brows furrowed.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay, Doctor?” he asked, clearing his throat a little to soothe his vocal cords.

“That’s not an answer, Lucifer,” Linda pursed her lips, “I want a yes or no answer. Are you okay?” Lucifer tensed at her demand. He looked down at his hands. They shook a little as he sat up a little more, slinging his arms loosely around his bent knees.

“No,” he answered, looking down, not making any move to elaborate. Linda nodded, hiding her worry as best she could. She settled down next to him, legs folded beneath her. She scooted next to him and laid her head down on his shoulder. Lucifer didn’t even tense under her show of support.

“What happened?” she asked. Lucifer was silent for a moment.

“Almost three weeks ago, something happened,” he began. Linda made no movement or comment. She stayed silent and listened intently.

“The Detective came here late in the morning and…” he trailed off, wincing at the pain it caused to utter her title, swallowing at the fresh wave of tears that built in his eyes, “She asked to sleep with me.” Linda couldn’t control her reaction. She bolted up and turned to him in shock.  
“What?” she asked in bewilderment. Lucifer merely nodded.

“She thought that she was just some conquest on my _list,_ ” Lucifer continued, “She wanted to move on and put us behind her or something. So, I did as she asked.”

“Did you want to sleep with her, Lucifer?” Linda asked concerned. Lucifer nodded.

“Very much,” he sighed, “Too much it would seem. We spent the whole day together and it was… words can not describe how incredible it was.” Linda was torn between confusion and happiness. Lucifer looked to her.

“I made love to her, Linda,” he spoke, his voice wonderous and whispered, “It was so much different than just sex. I couldn’t understand it. We made love over and over again and we were both so… happy.” Linda’s heart warmed at the contentment in his eyes. But the contentment slowly drifted to pain.

“She stayed the night and by morning, she was gone,” he looked back down again, “She didn’t say goodbye. She didn’t leave a note or let me make her a breakfast or… run her a bath or… take her out to lunch… or pick up the urchin with her from Daniel’s or… spend the night at her place after game night and dinner with the child…” This time, Linda’s heart broke.

“I spent two days in bed,” he continued, “Then the next two days with you. I couldn’t bare to stay here.” He gestured at his home.

“Everywhere I looked I kept seeing… _her,”_ he breathed, “I cleaned and re-furnished everything, throwing away half my belongings. Anything that reminded me of her, I threw away. I even replaced my piano. I changed the pin to get in here out of anger.” Linda nodded along.

“Did that help?”

Lucifer drifted into a sad silence. He shook his head despondently.

“No,” he choked out, “It made it worse. At least when my things were still hear, it was more than just a memory… it was proof that it had happened.” Linda couldn’t believe how much pain this man was in. How could she have not done something sooner? How could _Chloe_ do this to him?

“Then, last night she called me,” he continued, “and I declined the call. I couldn’t even bring myself to call her back before I… well, the red puffy eyes are a good indicator of what happened then.”

“Oh, Lucifer,” she sighed, “I’m so sorry. Come here.” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Lucifer. Lucifer sank into her embrace, too tired and hurt to do much of anything else. Linda continued to hold him, trying to convey her own apology for leaving him alone for so long. She pulled away after a while to look at him.

“I have one question though,” she began carefully. Lucifer nodded for her to continue.

“This certainly isn’t the first time you’ve slept with someone,” she began, “and I haven’t seen you react this way with anyone else. Why do you think that her leaving hurt you this much?” Lucifer faltered at her question. He looked away from her to think. Linda was right – this wasn’t the first time someone had left before he’d woken. Hell! Sometimes he’d left before _they’d_ woken. Why did her leaving hurt him this badly?

“I… I don’t know,” he answered, “She’s not like the others. She’s… she’s… well, she’s _her!_ Perhaps its how I’m vulnerable around her.” Linda resisted the urge to sigh in disappointment.

“What if it wasn’t her?” she prompted, “What if it was you?” Lucifer’s brows furrowed. What _about_ him? Before he could reply, the sound of the elevator door opening caught them off guard. They looked up to see an uneasy Amenadiel walking into the penthouse.

He paused at the sight of his brother and Linda talking in the floor.

“Sorry, is this a bad time?” he asked, “Actually, whatever this is can’t be more important than what I have to say.” Linda and Lucifer looked up at him in confusion. He walked over to them and sat on the barstool by them.

“What is it, Amenadiel?” Linda asked, looking up at him. Amenadiel took a deep breath before answering.

“I… I think Chloe knows,” he spoke. He was met with an empty silence.

“Right,” Lucifer said, “Linda, you figure out what that means, I’m going to get a drink.” He stood up, helping Linda to her feet. Amenadiel sighed exasperatedly.

“No, Luci, you don’t understand – Chloe _knows,”_ Amenadiel tried again, “I think she knows about you, me, Maze – how you’re the Devil.” Lucifer froze. His insides hollowed at the possibility. His first thought was relief – she didn’t call him because she was taking time to understand everything. He quickly brushed that aside. She couldn’t know.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lucifer scoffed and grabbed his phone off the counter, “She couldn’t possibly know. The only thing I showed her was a good time.” Linda stayed silent, going over the possibility that perhaps Chloe did know about the celestials arguing in front of her.

“Lucifer, she hasn’t been home in over two weeks!” Amenadiel argued, “Maze followed her and apparently she’s been staying at a motel, getting drunk out of her mind some nights. She hasn’t seen Trixie in almost three weeks because she keeps sending her off to be with Dan or her mother.” Lucifer’s brows furrowed at this. Why would Chloe stay at a motel? Was she in trouble? There had to be a better reason than her knowing the truth about him.

“Coincidental,” Lucifer brushed his brother away.

“She zones out at work,” Amenadiel continued, “Doesn’t talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary and when I saw her yesterday- “

“You saw her?” Lucifer cut him off, “Was she with anyone? Did she look okay? Was she happy? Was she sad?” Amenadiel eyed him for a moment.

“Uh… she wasn’t with anyone,” he began, “She was just sitting at her desk. Anyway, I asked her about her recent behaviour, and she said the oddest thing. It’s been keeping me up all night.”

“What did she say?” Linda spoke for the first time.

“I asked about her daughter and she got very defensive,” he explained, “She said ‘ _I don’t need Maze teaching her how to kill angels and I don’t need you to teach her how to kill demons, so please just let her be’”_ Linda ran the words through her head. Could she really know? Lucifer still wasn’t convinced. There was no way she could know.

“She probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” he offered, “I’m sure it’s nothing. There is no way she could have found out. I don’t have a Devil face to show her. My wings stayed hidden the whole time.” Amenadiel arched a brow at that. What was he talking about?

“What’s that suppose to mean?” he asked. Lucifer glared at him, not answering. He turned on his phone. A notification was displayed on the screen – a voicemail from… The Detective. It was sent at night, probably around the time he had declined her call.

“Lucifer? What is it?” Linda asked, noticing the way he tensed. He looked up at her.

“It’s a voicemail,” he answered, “From _her.”_ Amenadiel slipped off the barstool.

“Open it,” he insisted. Lucifer’s hands shook as he pressed on the notification. He placed it on speaker and held it up so everyone could hear. For a moment it was silent.

‘ _Lu-lucifer_ ’

Her voice filtered through the speaker. The hole in his chest seemed to burn and claw at his insides. His breath hitched and his knees nearly gave way. His heart broke at how sad and dejected she sounded. A sobbing sound came through the speaker.

_‘Why haven’t you called me? You should callllll me. This is your fault!’_

Was she drunk? She wanted him to call her Why? Was she in trouble? What was his fault? _How_ was it his fault?

_‘I’m alone and drunk in a motel room. I miss Trixie who I haven’t seen in so long and I’m tired and I’m scared and confused – so confused. Why aren’t you with me? Please… just come back. I’ll buy you cheese ranch puffs.’_

She was definitely drunk. Lucifer almost laughed at the ending. She was in pain though. Why was she even in a motel room? Was Amenadiel right? Did she _know?_ Lucifer waited for more, but nothing came.

“What? That’s it?” he looked at his phone furiously.

“Lucifer, Chloe doesn’t do rash things like this,” Linda began, “Maybe she figured it out somehow.” Lucifer didn’t want to believe. How could she find out? He was too focused on trying to hear her voice again from his phone. He turned away from them and walked towards his room. His eyes flickered up at the bottom of the stairs. He caught his reflection in the floor length mirror in his room. He looked like Hell.

Sighing he made to turn back to Linda and Amenadiel, but a flash of skin on his back from his reflection caught him off guard. A memory from early on in their partnership flashed through his mind; him standing half naked in front of her as she wondered about the scars on his back. Lucifer’s insides hollowed as his phone slipped out his hand and clattered on the marble floor. He angled his back so he could see the unblemished skin, no longer scarred in the mirror.

No. No, no, no. His breathing hitched as his insides hollowed. He turned back to his two guests in horror.

“Lucifer?” Amenadiel took a step closer to him.

“She knows,” he choked out, “She knows what we I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter coming up :) sorry for the slow updates, my parents keep dragging me out to go places sigh. idk when next chapter will be here - maybe tomorrow or tuesday/wednesday  
> Also - Happy New year! Let's hope 2021 doesn't suck :)


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer confronts Chloe

“Hey, Ella,” Chloe came to a stop in front Ella, “What have we got?” Ella looked up and smiled grimly at her friend.

“Kyle Darcy – two bullet wounds to the chest,” she explained, “We’ve already cleared the body and the scene but we’re still looking for anything we may have missed.” The crime scene was located outside on the road of a suburban street. It was taped off from both ends of the small street, locals gathering by the police tape. LAPD workers drifted around the crime scene, gathering evidence, interviewing possible witnesses.

After Chloe’s breakdown last night, she had decided to throw herself even harder into work. She had to convince one of her colleagues to give her this case just to have something to do. Dan came walking over to them, notepad in hand.

“Hey, Chloe,” he greeted, “Just interviewing the locals – apparently they all heard the gunshot but didn’t see much of anything.” Chloe nodded – there was not much to go on. This would be a challenge and could quite possibly keep her occupied for a day or two – perfect. Before she could reply, a familiar voice cut her off.

“Detective,” a thick British accent cut through the air. The LAPD workers seemed to freeze for a moment at the sound of the man’s voice. Chloe turned around, her insides hollowed, hands shaking. A murmur of gasps and whispers echoed throughout the workers. Ella and Dan took in the man that they hadn’t seen in almost three weeks.

Lucifer Morningstar came stumbling under the police tape. He was dressed in unclean grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Instead of his usual designer shoes, he had slipped on a pair of runners. He looked tired – bags under his eyes, fiddling fingers.

Chloe couldn’t move. She watched him walking anxiously towards her. She wanted to run away and hide. She expected to feel her insides ripping apart but instead she felt a strange sense of completion. Lucifer stopped a few feet in front of her. The hole in his chest seemed to close shut, making every breath he took easier. He looked her over slowly, taking in the sight of her, trying to memorise her. He tried to reach for her but thought better of it and let his hands drop hopelessly to his sides.

Dan and Ella watched the interaction. Ella has missed seeing Lucifer around, but no one had wanted to ask because of Chloe’s recent behaviour. Something told them that her behaviour had something to do with him.

“Chloe,” he choked out, “I… I’m so incredibly sorry.” Chloe expected many things, but an apology was not one of them.

“I just figured it out this morning,” he began, “That you… _know…_ about everything.” Chloe’s insides filled with fear. How did he know? Was he here to… hurt her? If he knew then did his dad, God know?

“Three weeks – you’ve been alone with this for three weeks,” he looked so sad, “If I had known I would have sent Linda your way. I’m so sorry you had to deal with this by yourself.” Chloe’s brows furrowed a bit. He was sorry about her being alone when she was the one that left him alone?

“Lu-lucifer,” she managed. Lucifer’s breath hitched and shuddered at his name on her lips. He took a tentative step closer, watching her for any reaction. Chloe tensed again, trying to understand what he wanted. Seeing this, Lucifer froze too.

“Chloe,” he began again, “I can’t ask you not to be afraid – that’s completely natural. Frankly, I’d be concerned if you weren’t.” Lucifer’s joke fell flat.

“But I promise you, I won’t let you fall apart,” he vowed, “I will explain everything and help you understand me, my family, all of it. I’ll take care of everything.” Chloe had no idea where he was going with this. Was he going to take her away?

“I don’t want to die,” she breathed, “What are you going to do to me?” Fear had dominated her voice as her body began to tremble. Dan and Ella tensed at Chloe’s tone. What had happened? Lucifer’s eyes flashed with hurt.

“You’re not going to die,” he shook his head, “I won’t let you. Nothing will happen to you, I promise.” Chloe’s eyes began to fill with tears. Tears for the man she cared for in front of her, tears for the fear of what her life would become, tears for everything she has lost and may continue to lose.

“I know everything must be confusing,” he continued taking a careful step forward, “and you may doubt every word that has ever come out of my mouth, but _please_ , never _ever_ doubt that I would never hurt you. I would much rather suffer through Hell than watch you in pain.” Chloe couldn’t help but relax immensely. Something about sincerity in his eyes calmed her. Her breathing calmed a little, but she was still tense.

“I have never nor will I ever lie to you,” he breathed. They drifted back into silence, watching the other carefully. Lucifer wanted to close the remaining space between their bodies and embrace her, but he didn’t know if she wanted that. His entire being ached at the fear and apprehension he saw in her eyes.

“Say something,” he begged, “ _Please.”_ Chloe swallowed nervously. She couldn’t understand anything – not what his words meant for, not her emotions, not what she wanted.

“I… Lucifer, this is… so much,” she blinked dubiously, “Too much… I mean, my life is just… all over the place right now.” Lucifer’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“What do you need?” he asked, “Tell me what to do.” Chloe looked around desperately as if her surroundings could help her find an answer, but all she saw was the curious gaze of her co-workers, pretending they weren’t listening.

“I don’t know,” her tears spilled over, “I don’t know, Lucifer. I… I just need some time… I… I can’t be here. I need to leave.” Lucifer’s being bubbled over with panic. His eyes widened.

“No, no, no,” his voice cracked as tears began to fill his eyes, “I love you!” Anyone that heard his loud outburst were filled with shock. Lucifer Morningstar just said he loved her. Dan and Ella couldn’t believe their ears. Chloe’s eyes widened at his outburst. He began to shake as his eyes spilled tears. He closed the gap between them as he fell on his knees in front of her. He brought his arms up and pulled her to him, burying his face in her stomach.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he said over and over again like a mantra, “Don’t go. Don’t go. You can’t leave. Please, please, please.” Chloe stood frozen as he shook and trembled against her. She didn’t know what to do as he cried brokenly on his knees.

“I-I’ll leave, you stay,” he blubbered, “This is your home, you shouldn’t have to leave. I’ll go. Stay. Please stay. You can’t leave me. Please don’t go.” Chloe couldn’t help but cry silently above him as he hid his face in her stomach. He began repeating ‘I love you’ over and over again to hold her to him as he cried.

“You don’t understand how horrid these three weeks have been,” he choked out, “You certainly had it worse, but… I could barely sleep or eat or… breathe. I swear I regretted changing the pin to the penthouse the moment I did it.” Dan and Ella were in shock. They were the only ones close enough to understand what Lucifer was saying. What had happened to these two?

“It was like… a hole in my chest,” he stammered, “It ached and tore me apart. It was the worst thing I’ve ever felt… please don’t leave me again… just let me fix this.” Chloe was shaking. This time it wasn’t from fear. It was from agony. She reached down and ran a hand through his unkept curls. Lucifer tensed for a moment but calmed a little at the contact.

“Lucifer, look at me please,” she pleaded. Lucifer just tightened his arms around her. He didn’t want to see the fear in her eyes.

“Please?”

But he could deny her nothing. He carefully looked up at her. Her hand fell to his cheek. Her heart broke at the sight of him like this – broken and in pain. She stroked his cheek soothingly. Lucifer felt the surprise of her fearless eyes.

“You’re not afraid,” he noted. Chloe smiled down at him.

“I am afraid, Lucifer,” she smiled sadly. Lucifer’s shoulders slumped and he tried to look down, but Chloe held his face in place with both hands.

“But not of you,” she vowed, “Never of you.” Lucifer trembled and breathed a sigh of relief. He held her tighter, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

“I love you, Lucifer,” she breathed, “For as long as you shall live.” Lucifer’s breath hitched. She… loved him? Chloe placed her hands on his biceps and guided him to stand up until he towered back over her.

“You… love me?” he asked, unsure. She nodded.

“I still have questions, Lucifer,” she warned, “but I’m not leaving… not again.” The wave of emotion that filled Lucifer very nearly drowned him. His face stretched into the happiest smile anyone had ever seen on him.

“Come here,” he murmured. His hand went to the back of her neck while the other went to the small of her back. Chloe wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he pulled her to him. There lips crashed together in an explosion of relief and love. Their audience broke into a series of applause and cheers. Lucifer sighed into the kiss, moaning a little at how right, how perfect it felt. They pulled apart for air, resting their foreheads against each other.

“You can’t ever do that to me again, Chloe,” he breathed, eyes closed, “Never again. I love you so much it actually hurts.”

“You have my word, Lucifer,” she promised. Lucifer pulled back only to pull her into his arms. She wrapped her arms firmly around him as he buried himself into the crook of her neck. He kissed the skin he found there, remembering the marks they had left on each other all those weeks ago. No amount of love bites on their bodies left behind in the others wake would ever be as strong as the ones they had left behind on their heart and soul…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Hope you liked it! It was lots of fun writing these stories and if you have any ideas/requests for other stories I can consider writing them :) let me know what yall thought bout this work and make sure to read all my other works - i've got some on Wattpad as well so check those out while you're at it  
> stay safe  
> \- T  
> xoxo


End file.
